


WORD(S) PROMPT: Frickin Zazzed

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Series: A collection of word/lyric phan prompts [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, illness fic, phanfic, word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my series of drabbles based on word/lyric prompts:</p><p>“Phil?”<br/>“Yeah?” he replied, looking up at the boy who walked into the lounge, his teeth nervously working at the sleeve of his jumper over his hands. It was an extremely cute sight to see that tall boy hiding his hands on his sleeves in such an endearing way, Phil personally thought, smiling slightly.<br/>“Did I do something wrong?” Dan asked, a slight edge to his voice that he couldn’t quite place.<br/>“No?! I mean… Did you?” Phil was now thoroughly confused, looking up at him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	WORD(S) PROMPT: Frickin Zazzed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog as a part of the lyric/word prompt challenge. Hope you like it!

“Phil?”

“Yeah?” he replied, looking up at the boy who walked into the lounge, his teeth nervously working at the sleeve of his jumper over his hands. It was an extremely cute sight to see that tall boy hiding his hands on his sleeves in such an endearing way, Phil personally thought, smiling slightly.

“Did I do something wrong?” Dan asked, a slight edge to his voice that he couldn’t quite place.

“No?! I mean… Did you?” Phil was now thoroughly confused, looking up at him.

“I think I did! Didn’t I?” Dan plopped down next to him on the sofa, looking up with big maniac eyes, “Or did I? I feel like I did,” his tone was ominous and Phil was getting more puzzled by the second, “I feel like everyone hates me and it’s my fault! What did I do, Phil?” from up close he could see the boy was shaking a bit and moving his leg restlessly, the sleeve of his jumper being chewed on again.

“Dan,” he admonished, holding his arm and pulling it away from his face so he would stop ruining the jumper he was quite fond of, “what is this all about?”

“I feel like I’ve done something, Phil! I feel really… Weird?” he whined, getting even more restless now, imploring eyes looking into Phil’s.

“Ok, ok! Calm down, Dan, alright?” the boy nodded, “ok! Why exactly do you think something is wrong?”

“I don’t know! I’m really anxious and like my heart won’t stop hammering on my chest… Shit, it’s so fast! Here, feel it,” he grabbed Phil’s hand and put it on his chest. The other boy frowned at his fast heartbeat and the way his hand was shaking, “see?”

“That’s worrying,” Phil replied, looking him up and down. He didn’t seem to be dying, but he couldn’t place exactly what could be wrong, “Dan, I’m pretty sure this is just another regular Thursday. Nobody hates you. Why would you even think that?”

“I feel like something bad is going to happen,” he insisted, looking at his shaking hand in awe, “wow, that's… Why am I shaking?” he looked back up at Phil, “I don’t like this, Phil.”

“Calm down! Did you do anything different today?” he was keeping his cool, but deep down he was considering dragging Dan to the nearest A&E based on his agitation alone.

“No…?”

“Ok, look,” he held Dan’s shaking hands for a while, looking right into his eyes, reassuringly, “stay still here for a bit, will you? I’m going to the kitchen to get you some water. You’re going to be fine, yeah? Just don’t over think this,” the boy nodded hesitantly, so Phil patted him on the knee and got up, rushing off to their kitchen.

When he got there, Phil identified the problem right away. Looking at their coffee pot, he saw it was empty. Frowning, he picked it up. He distinctly remembered it being full in the morning. Dan couldn’t have…? Or could he? He winced at the thought of Dan drinking the full pot by himself while working nonstop for hours. It was definitely self-destructive enough to be something Dan would do, without even giving it a conscious thought. Sighing, Phil grabbed the glass of water and decided to interrogate Dan about this as soon as he got back into their living room.

Getting back in the room, he found Dan blinking blearily and hugging himself. He felt sorry for the boy, but he had to make sure he really had drank all that coffee in order to be able to know how to proceed. Sitting back down earned him a little jump from Dan before he caught up and looked at him with big nervous eyes. Phil just handed him the glass of water before speaking.

“So, Dan,” he watched the boy shakily drink the water, “how much coffee did you drink today?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” he sounded suspicious, but eager to figure out what was wrong.

“I think you overdid the coffee a tiny bit,” realization dawned on Dan’s face at his words, and he started to look worried, “it’ll be fine, though. It’s just caffeine! I don’t think it’s that bad anyway.”

“Oh my god,” Dan hid his head on his hands, “I’ve been editing all day and I was really tired to begin with and I lost track of how many… I can’t believe I did this! I’m so stupid!”

“Quite,” Phil said and Dan glared at him, not expecting him to agree so easily “Sorry! Who OD’s on coffee of all things?”

Dan groaned, flopping straight down on Phil’s lap and just laying there immobile. He looked like nervous energy wouldn’t stop thrumming all over him. Phil chuckled and grabbed his own laptop, sneakily searching about Dan’s condition, you know, just to be sure it was fine to just let him flush it out of his system on his own.

Immersed on his online search, Phil was pleased to find that it wasn’t that dangerous after all. He just needed to stay hydrated and make sure not to have any more coffee for a while, but the rest would sort itself out on its own in most cases. He was so distracted by his laptop, he didn’t even see Dan turn over, staring up at him.

“Phiiiill,” Dan whined, clearly trying to get his attention, “I feel like I can actually _hear_ colours,” he complained covering his eyes with his shaky hand, “I think this time I quite literally got too _frickin zazzed_ for my own good,” he paused dramatically, looking up at him again after removing the hand previously covering his face, “I don’t like it!”

Phil just started to laugh, gently playing with Dan’s curling hair. The boy let out a contented sound at the gesture, so Phil started to lightly massage his hair, stroking it lovingly. He always had a soft spot for Dan’s so-called ‘hobbit hair’, because it made him look much younger and absolutely adorable, in his opinion anyway.

“You okay?” Phil asked, gently, as Dan melted beneath his hands.

“Uh-huh…” he winced a bit, looking up at Phil with sad eyes, “my heart is really pounding. It feels weird,” he pouted.

“Do you actually need anything?” he asked, a tinge of worry in his tone.

“Keep going… It helps,” Dan mumbled, grabbing Phil’s free hand and squeezing it for comfort. The older boy just looked down fondly, putting their intertwined hands on top of Dan’s chest, feeling his fast heartbeat. He sighed, “I hate this, Phil… I’m sorry.”

“Ssshh! You’ll be better in no time at all,” he kept stroking Dan’s hair, feeling him spasmodically squeeze his hand in discomfort, “try to relax for me, yeah?”

It was easier said than done, as Phil would come to realize. It was quite difficult for Dan to get out of his coffee high, as he kept feeling nauseous and weird because of his fast heartbeat and Phil kept reassuring him that it would be over soon, even though he was a little scared himself. He kept him company through it all, keeping him calm mostly. At the end of the day, it felt nice to spend some time with Dan and give him physical reassurance. They didn’t do it often, contrary to popular belief.

When the caffeine started to actually wear off, Dan crashed hard. The jittery feeling became weariness and he immediately fell asleep right there on Phil’s lap, who later was forced to drag his half-asleep roommate into his bed. They never did talk much about it in the morning that followed, but Dan appreciated all Phil did to keep him calm and his company in this time of need. It would be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy the closeness for one day and all the tenderness and reassurance from the older boy, even though he himself was the one who messed up by taking too much coffee. It was nice to know he could count on him whatever happened, just like always.

Dan also switched to decaf for a while after that… You know, just in case!


End file.
